1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to overlays for objects and in particular to an adjustable overlay for a storage tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Above ground heating oil storage tanks are often unsightly whether they are located outside or inside of a structure. The tanks are elongate structures that in one example of home heating applications have storage capacity, dimensions and external port configurations that vary greatly between manufacturers and models of a single manufacturer. For example, one manufacturer sells home oil storage tanks that include 138, 220, 240, 275 and 330 gallon horizontal tanks. The dimensions of the horizontally aligned tanks vary in height between 22 to 44 inches, width between 23 to 47 inches and length between 30 to 72 inches.
One common home oil tank is the 275 gallon home oil above ground steel tank. The 275 gallon tanks from one manufacturer have an approximately cylindrical shape with an elongate sidewall that includes a rounded top and a rounded bottom. The sidewalls have a circular or oval cross-sectional shape perpendicular to a longitudinal axis of the tank. The sidewall can vary in height between 27 to 44 inches, width between 27 to 44 inches and has a length of approximately 60 inches. While these dimensions are “standard” for one manufacturer, in practice the “standard” sidewall dimensional length has commonly varied between approximately 58-61 inches. The tank sidewalls connect to end walls that have a circular or oval shape and are approximately perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the tank. The end walls can be flat or convex. The standoffs that support the tank typically provide another approximately 12 inches of height above the mounting surface.
Oil tanks require ports for input flow, output flow, servicing and expansion. The placement or configuration of these ports also varies between models and manufacturers. For example, some input or fill ports are positioned on the top of the tank and others are on the sides. Tanks typically gravity feed from an outlet in proximity to the bottom of the tank, but this too can vary between the sides and bottom.
The common feature of storage tanks is that they are utilitarian structures that lack ornamentation and are widely recognized as being unsightly. In particular, as these steel tanks age, they rust and discolor further detracting from their appearance. Even with improved materials and coatings, oil tanks having a detracting appearance from residential and commercial structures.
The current systems for improving the appearance of oil tanks are box like structures that enclose the oil tank within a larger footprint. These structures are typically fabricated from polymers and have the appearance of a small low shed. These structures are limited in their ability to accommodate the varying configurations of pipes that extend from the tanks, accommodate tight fitting installations in which the tank is positioned in close proximity to an exterior wall of the home and tanks positioned on sloping ground. These structures also limit access to the tank and can provide an undesirable obstruction to access the tank for routine filling or maintenance.
An enclosure for a storage oil tank is needed that has the ability to adjust to varying tank dimensions, different port configurations and the position of the tank relative to external structures while providing a decorative aspect to the enclosure.